Rise of Perseus: God of Heroes
by Mason705
Summary: The as of right now discontinued second part of 'Rise of Perseus'.
1. Dan- Only the beginning

Dan- Only the beginning

My name is Daniel Gregory Murphy, and my life is over. You get to thinking that way when you are hanging over a pit of pure darkness, pure nothingness in the middle of hell itself, next to a giant, smelly man, that snores like you wouldn't believe.

I looked up, trying to find what the chains were connected to, but they seemed to just continue up and up and up, until they were swallowed by the darkness.

'So Dan', I hear you ask, 'how did you get in this predicament?' Let's start from the beginning.

When I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I was a mess. My mother had died on a fishing trip not two months before, along with my uncle, during a freak storm that tore the boat clean in half. The following morning, I stood on the shore, watching search helicopters in the distance cloaked by the rising sun, when the ocean seemingly spat out a massive length of splintered timber. When I approached, I could just manage to see the words _'Ocean Daughter'_ painted on it; all that remains of my uncle's old fishing boat.

For a month, I lived on the street. It was unconventional, sure, but it was better than living with my 'loving aunt Katie'. She never liked me, well, to be fair, she never really liked anyone in our family. She was more than content to let me live with her, so long as I did her dishes and cooked her food and didn't complain when she got drunk or brought home some guy from 'work'. It was hard to get to sleep sometimes, if you catch my meaning; let's just say it was more than monsters that went bump in the night.

So I guess I left because her 'occupation' wasn't something that I liked to have to live around; that, and the fact that she couldn't give a damn about me, like, at all. So yeah, the streets. You'd think that the struggle could never be as bad as living with a prostitute for an aunt, that after a couple of days of hunger and dirt, I would come crawling back 'home'. But the streets actually seemed easier, because every problem I faced, whether it be hunger or the cold or the filth, was simply _my_ problem, and striking out alone, me against the world, made me feel… free.

So sure, I smelled, I got cold, but I survived the streets of New York. The kindness of certain individuals, a restaurant owner here, a hotdog stand tender there, kept me fuelled, although swiping an apple or a loaf of bread here and there had probably saved my life at least once. Yes, it was a struggle, but I made it work… then things started happening to me, and when I say _things_ , I mean of the **'what the hell is this thing?!'** , variety of things.

Being attacked by a gryphon was probably - well, definitely - the scariest thing that had ever happened to me. It had huge wings and four legs, with the head of an eagle, and front talons that could tear me apart in a matter of seconds. It swooped down at me in the street, and I jumped to the side, landing on the sidewalk with the grace of a bird - a bird that had been shot from the sky and was plummeting down to Earth as a dead weight. My head hit the pavement, and pain stabbed at my skull as my vision momentarily blurred. Heavy footsteps approached me and I rolled onto my back to find myself looking up into the red, beady eyes of the beast that was about to roll a nice slab of Dan onto it's dinner plate.

It looked down on me, examining me, and then it's beak came down. My mind cleared, as if my brain realised that this was a life or death situation and not a good time for a concussion. My hands caught it's beak with both speed and strength that I didn't know I possessed, and I held the thing's mouth in place, wide open and only centimetres away from my throat. But slowly, the gryphon's strength started to overcome mine, and eventually I was holding it's mouth open, desperation flooding me as the tips of it's beak bore into the sides of my neck.

Adrenalin pumped through me and I screamed out as my hands cut against it's beak as I forced it's mouth agape. Power like I'd never felt before, power that at the time I didn't understand, swelled within me and suddenly, without warning, the ground burst under me, and water, disgusting, foul, brownish water, washed over me as if I wasn't even there, and hit the gryphon with such force that it was pushed off me and onto the road… right into oncoming traffic.

A disgusting crunch resonated off of the creature, as it came in contact with a large lorry that read on the side, _'Hermes Delivery Service, convenience and speed at a minute's notice'_. The truck went right through the beast, because as it came in contact with it, the gryphon disintegrated into dust.

"No kidding," I said to myself, as I watched the yellow powder float away in the wind.

I looked around, but no one seemed to be even the slightest bit concerned with anything that had just happened in front of their eyes, they simply shook their heads and kept on walking… all except one. A blonde girl about my age stood there staring at me, and began to walk in my direction. I looked around me to see if she wasn't coming for someone else, but my thoughts were confirmed when she stopped before me and said, "Nice job, so you're a demigod, huh?"

"Excuse me?" I said, and her face broke into a small smile.

"Of course… as if I didn't have enough things to - uhh, I mean - let's talk."

So Annabeth Chase took me to Camp Half-Blood, a place where people like me, demigods, children of the greek gods, thrive in relative safety from the dangers I had only just discovered. For a while, I was happy. I made friends and ate well, had a warm bed and had fun, but all of that changed when Percy Jackson, my slightly older, much more handsome half brother arrived, and something changed within me.

I didn't know why, but I despised him. I hated him because he was our Dad's favourite, who got to go on quests and be a hero, while my mother died.

In my heart, I knew I didn't blame him personally for anything, but something made me go on. Something was egging me on, a force that overtime made itself known to me. But I continued. I did things that I am not proud of, and one night I did something - well, tried to do something - that was beyond wrong, it was downright evil; I tried to murder him.

A voice in my mind, a force more powerful than I thought possible, was controlling my actions, or at least that is what I keep telling myself. But at the end of the day, it was me that plunged the sword into his chest and then got my butt handed to me anyway. For it was then I found out the truth, that Percy was more than just a mere demigod.

I spent weeks locked up in the big house's cellar, given the scrapes of the other campers meals, which was never much, considering that they had to offer a portion to the gods as well. Until one night I awoke to the same horrible, gruff, animalistic voice, that compelled me to do the unspeakable.

' _Is this really how you want to be remembered? As the one who tried and failed? As a monster? An attempted murderer? Second best? I asked one simple thing from you, stupid boy._ _ **TO KILL A SLEEPING VICTIM, IN A ROOM DEVOID OF WITNESSES!**_ '

His roar sent pain ripping through my skull, and I clutched my head as I bit back a small scream.

"Go away, monster. I- I won't do anything else for you-"

' _Monster? All I have done is given you the strength to do what you truly wanted, what you desired. But from your point of view, sure, a monster… but what does that make you?'_

"A victim of your… brainwashing." A low grumble emanated from the voice, and it quickly became a rasping cackle; it was laughing at me.

' _Brainwashing? You do not believe your own words, boy, and I know; I'm in your head.'_ It's laughter sent pain through my skull, as if his voice was tearing apart my brain, until it found exactly what it was looking to manipulate.

"Percy Jackson is dead, I saw to that. I watched him disintegrate myself; I did as you asked."

' _Oh, but you didn't, for he lives in my domain. When he escapes - and he will escape - I need you to do something for me.'_

"Screw yo- aargh!" My head felt like it was going to burst any second, like I was having multiple slow motion aneurysms.

' _You will do as I ask, and you will want to-'_

"Kill me then, cause I'm not helping you, no matter what you say. My mother is gone, she's dead, and I know that there's no bringing her back."

' _Ahh, but what about the Athena spawn?'_

"Annabeth? I never liked her in that way, that was you messing with my head." Once again, the voice's raspy laughter ripped through me.

' _Boy, you credit me for things I had nothing to do with. The gods played right into my hand, because we both had similar goals, you see. We both know that Perseus Jackson could be the turning point in this war, so we both made moves to… 'obtain' his power.'_

"I don't understand."

' _The gods were manipulating you and the Chase girl, as a way to release Jackson's powers, his potential as a god. When they had almost succeeded, you killed him, and sent him down to my domain. Now all I have to do is find him.'_

"You mean you don't know where he is?"

' _I do now. As we speak, my minions tear apart the home of my disgraceful son, and when Jackson is in my sights, he will be mine.'_

Suddenly, I heard footsteps make their way down the stairs that lead to the cellar; dinner time, yay.

"Ah, but it is now time for us to depart." My blood turned cold. The voice, the hideous, evil voice that was stuck in my head, was now noticably **not** stuck in my head. A strong hand grasped my shoulder, and I slowly turned to see a… camper? He was tall, muscular and handsome, with short cropped, sandy blonde hair, and a long, thick, white scar that ran from the bottom of his right eye, and down to his chin. He was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a pair of cargo pants, and white slip on shoes. But what I couldn't pull myself away from, were his eyes.

They were unblinking, and wide open, like they were in a permanent state of surprise, and his irises were a deep, blood red. Most unnerving of all were his pupils, that seemed disconnected to the rest of his eyes, and rolled around at their own accord, following me as I backed up against the wall.

Then he spoke - but didn't - as the raspy voice seemed to resonate off of his whole body, while his mouth, and his bewildered expression, remained solid.

"We can do this one of two ways. Easy and painless, or easy and painful, either way, you're mine now."

"I'll take option three of neither," I said, as I ran to the door, and bruised my knuckles against it. "Help! Help me!" I screamed out, bashing away at the door. The footsteps went from a sleepy walk into a run down the steps.

The last thing I remember was his fist cracking into the back of my head, my face coming into contact with the door, and everything going black.

When I awoke I was… well here, where we started. Hanging by my arms in chains, next to a massive guy that insists he's a janitor named Bob, even though he's got the relative build of a bear. He wouldn't stop mourning 'Small Bob', whoever or whatever that is, and insists that someone named Damasen will find a way to save us. Great.

Now he's asleep, and I was almost about to join him when I heard a voice that sent chills to my spine.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Have I got another naughty little play thing that needs a little 'entertainment'?" said an old woman. She was behind me, on the cliff edge, so I couldn't see her, but I could tell she was more than that. Her voice seemed to bury itself under my skin.

"No," said the familiar, raspy voice, "I want him unharmed. He is simply to hang there until it's time for him to be useful… or as useful as he can be."

"Oh, I don't know if I can do that," she said. I felt a bony finger prod at my bare ankle as she reached over the pit. "He's all skin and bones. I would love to see that melt away at the touch of my poisons, the titan is beginning to bore me."

I looked over at Bob, whose eyes were now open, but I saw more defiance than fear in his expression.

"Leave him alone," Bob said. There it was again, that horrible, rasping cackle.

"Oh, Iapetus, still you continue to defend Poseidon's spawn, after all the last one had done to you. He took your name, your life, your respect; turned you into a nothing, and yet still you protected him at the doors of death. Look where you are now… you and your friend."

Suddenly, another pair of chains dropped down from the darkness, before slithering behind me like snakes.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, fearful of what he planned to do with those chains, but then I sighed in relief, which I instantly felt guilty about, when another huge body was hung up on the other side of me.

"Damasen!" Bob/Iapetus said, "This isn't over, they will come back for us."

"Who? Jackson?" the voice said. "He's been and gone, isn't that right, _son?_ " He said 'son' like it was an insult.

"He… will return for us; you're counting on it," Damasen said.

"My lord," said yet another voice that I couldn't identify.

"Heracles, what news do you bring?" Heracles, now that's a name that I do know.

"It's as you expected, Ares was defea-"

"Yes, yes, but what of Mars?"

Heracles stayed silent for a few seconds, before replying, in a slightly deeper voice, "Also defeated. The Olympians have kept them both captive, although where they are being kept in unknown to me," Hercules said.

"And what of our new found god?"

"He is being accepted into the Olympian's ranks as we speak, and he already has a temple dedicated to him being built in the roman camp. Of course, there isn't really a greek camp left anymore, so all that remains of the greeks are also situated at Camp Jupiter; they've turned the place into a fortress, a hard working machine that is preparing for a follow up attack."

"Ares is a coward, and Mars, a dedicated roman, no doubt that they have both given the Olympians any information they possessed… but they don't know about you now, do they?" the voice asked.

"No, lord. I have kept my reconnaissance as quiet as possible. No one knows except us and… the prisoners." I heard the unsheathing of a sword. "We should kill them, they're a liability."

"Actually, I think the circumstances are perfect. Little would strike fear into the romans hearts more than to know that not only has their god turned against them, but their greatest hero as well… I think we'll drop the boy on their doorstep soon."

"Soon?" the old woman asked. "Would it not send more of an impression if we were to send him back a little roughed up."

"Or with a few missing pieces?" Hercules added.

"A couple plages here and there, maybe a few poison burns or deadly infections?" the woman asked, hopefully.

After a long pause, the voice replied, "Don't kill him, he needs to be capable of speaking, but otherwise… have at him, Akhlys."

"Will do… but does he have to be capable of speech?" Silence followed, so I could only guess that Mr. Whatsitsname had given her a stern look. "Okay, okay, I'll leave him able to talk."

"Is the torture and poison and maiming completely necessary?" I asked. "I could go with listening to you guys talk some more instead; that's just as painful." I don't know what stupid part of my brain made me say that, but the burning feeling of acid running down my back let me know that it wasn't appreciated. I bit my tongue as I held in a scream.

"You can tell he's a son of Poseidon," Hercules said. "He's got the same cheek."

"Don't worry," Akhlys said. "He's lose that soon enough. When I'm done with him, the only thing coming out of his mouth is be a plea for mercy."


	2. Perseus- The last debate

Perseus- The last debate

' _Breaking news! Day one-thousand, three hundred and twenty-five of the debate is now underway, and still, nothing has been achieved!'_ Riptide chimed.

' _Be quiet, we're finally getting to the important bit,' I lied._

"Demeter, how goes your children's task? Our forces need to be kept well maintained," Zeus said. Demeter looked at him with mild disinterest.

"Just as I said yesterday, the field of Mars has provided the perfect soil for our crops, and my daughters are providing the camp with enough vegetation to keep them maintained."

"If I may?" The other gods turned to me. "For a starters, you can't expect roman soldiers to keep up the fight purely off of… what was it you were growing? Cabbage?" Demeter looked at me like I was the stupidest thing in the world.

"Kale," she said. "It's a superfood, you know." I shuddered.

"No. As a former mortal, I can tell you right now that there isn't a single living being in that camp that is happy about eating kale, twenty-four seven. M-E-A-T! Artemis, surely we can spare some hunters to go out and…" I stopped. "Why are we even talking about this?" I stood up from Ares's throne.

"I mean… this is stupid! There is a war going on, against an enemy more powerful than any of us have ever faced, and we're sitting here talking about kale, the alcohol consumption of roman senators and the use of donkeys as cavalry in the unlikely event that the romans run out of horses!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree," Athena said. "We need to strategize, to out-think Tartarus and his minions."

"Think about it guys, we have nothing!" I spread my arms out, for added effect. "We have no camp, no demigods. All our forces are on the roman side, what do we have to work with?" Poseidon looked at me with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Are you saying we just… give up?"

"Never!" Zeus roared. "You've only been in this court for a week, and already you suggest defeat?! When I recruited you, I expected that-"

"Recruited?" I interrupted. "Lord Zeus, if you would please just shut up for half a minute, I could possibly make my point."

Zeus's face became red hot as he rose from his throne.

"What did you just say?" he growled.

"I said shut up, sit down, and listen to me for a minute."

"Watch your tongue."

He tried to stare me down.

"Please, I've been playing this game since I was twelve years old. I don't scare easy. Not by Tartarus, not by Kronos and not by you."

Zeus's lightning bolt flashed into his hands, and he pointed it at me. The other Olympians rose from their seats. Poseidon stamped his trident against the floor.

"Brother, put it down and hear what my… impudent son, has to say," he looked at me warily, silently begging me to pick my words carefully. I ignored him.

"Speak!" Zeus spluttered, godly saliva dripping from his beard.

"What I'm saying," I begun, "is that we have no demigods to do our dirty work anymore. You're all talking about how we can help the romans, but that isn't our job! We're greek! Don't you see? This is an opportunity!"

"I'm not following," Zeus said.

"We have no excuses," I continued. "No control, no 'army,'" I turned to Athena. "So what do we have?"

"Power?" she answered.

"Close. We have each other. We're the Olympians! **We. Are. Gods.** "

"Your point?" Zeus said.

"My point is that I think we should all pull our heads from our own arses, and actually get something done."

"We do plenty from here," Zeus said. "We coordinate the demi-"

"Exactly! We have no demigods! No one else to do _our_ work except us! How can we call ourselves gods if we can't even be bothered to pull our own weight? If you haven't noticed, we have much more than that on our shoulders right now."

"You forget your place, Perseus. We do not dabble in mortal affairs. 'Dirty work' is out of our hands."

"The fate of the world is more than just 'mortal affairs!' It's not superiority or divinity that has you sitting in your dam thrones all day! It's bloody cowardice!"

"How dare you!"

My battle instincts kicked in before Zeus had even lifted his bolt. With lightning speed, I tore Riptide from it's sheath, and of it's own accord, it morphed into a round, bronze shield.

' _Ow!'_ Riptide said, as a lightning bolt nearly pushed me off of my feet.

' _You're a sword… and a shield?'_ I asked it.

It wasn't easy to ignore Riptide's sudden ability to speak in the middle of court, but now it's a shield too? Something told be it could be a lot more than that… It? Him? Her? I think it's her.

I slowly peeked over my shield, and then readied myself as another bolt smacked into Riptide.

"Brother," Poseidon said. "Calm yourself."

"I will not be disrespected in my own court!" Zeus barked. "Are we clear?!" I could see where Ares got his temperament.

"Crystal," I said, as I lowered my shield and sheathed it in sword form. "But we need to be thinking about how we can weaken Tartarus ourselves, and we need to consider defending what few fronts we have left."

"He's right," Artemis turned to Athena. "And I have been thinking about this already."

"Your hunters?" Athena asked.

"Exactly. I could call them back and have some temporary archer towers prepared around the city."

"How good is their aim?" I asked. Artemis looked offended.

"Unmatched."

"Then station them atop the buildings that surround the empire state, cut off ground access for Tartarus's forces, or at least slow them down in the event of an attack."

"Yes, and we can call back the demigods to guard the entrance," Athena said.

"Not gonna happen," I said. "I don't want a repeat of the battle of New York, we lost too many people then. We have plenty of minor gods and goddesses, not to mention us and many other beings down in the city. The greek demigods are bolstering the roman defenses, and it would be much safer for them if we don't try to pull them across the country; using the labyrinth is a last resort only, it's a massive risk."

"That's not your call," Athena said.

"Actually," said Apollo. "I agree with him. Let our children stay in the safety of New Rome."

"Then what of my hunters? Are they of less importance, or are _they_ a 'necessary' risk?"

"That call should be left to you, after all, it was _your_ suggestion."

"All calls are made by me," Zeus said.

 _Not entirely,_ I thought. "Of course," is what I actually said. "But aren't the _Hunters of_ _ **Artemis**_ Artemis's responsibility, just as Atlantis is my father's?"

"Exactly," Artemis said.

"If I may," Aphrodite piped up, as she stood from her chair and walked around me. This was the first time she had talked all session, as up until now, all she had done was bat eyes at me. Out with one warrior god, in with another, it seemed.

"I think it's about time we grant this handsome… Perseus, the title he so richly deserves," she said sultrily.

"And then maybe a quick break?" Apollo said, hopefully.

"No, we've got plenty more to discuss before-"

"Brother, we're all in need of a rest. Lets conclude today's session with the initiation, and then return at a later date."

"Refreshing our minds would make us more productive," Athena said.

"Please?"

"Just get it over with!"

"C'mon!"

"Okay!" Zeus bellowed over the voices of his fellow Olympians. "Initiation, and then a break, say… three days. Any objections?" For the first time, there were none. "Good."

' _Finally, I thought we'd never get to the important bit,' Riptide said._

"Rise, Perseus," Zeus said.

As I was already standing, I don't know why he said that. Maybe it's a divine law to follow the script to the letter or something. "Do you pledge yourself to always, no matter what, do exactly as I say?"

"Brother, that's not the initiation," Poseidon said.

"Fine," said Zeus. Worth a shot, I suppose. "Do you, Perseus, take on the role as the god of war, violence, bloody battle, battle lust, rage-"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not," I said.

"Then what title shall I bestow upon you? What role will you play? What god will you be?" This was the question I'd been considering since the defeat of Ares, and had been practicing the answer for in my head for the past week.

"I'll be Perseus, god of questing mortals, honour and bravery in battle, proficiency in combat, master of the sword and lord of the seven. I'll probably add more later, but for now-"

"Symbols?" Zeus asked.

"The sword and the color blue."

"Blue in itself can't be a symbol."

"Well the color blue gains my favor, anyway."

"Okay then. Favoured offering?"  
"Blue." He looked at me, and I swear his eye was twitching.

"Blue… what?"

"Anything. Oh, but especially blue food. I love-"

"Okay, okay, whatever. Creatures?"

"None for now. Do I get to add to all this later?" I asked.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth. "Do you swear loyalty to Olympus, and to your fellow Olympians?"  
"I do."

"Then I hereby name you Perseus, god of mortal heroes. Please sign here." He handed me a rolled up, golden parchment. I wrote my signature, ticked all the boxes and then it was done. The other Olympians cheered, although Zeus, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Athena were a little half-hearted. Then we all stood.

"One last thing," Poseidon said.

"Yes?" Zeus asked.

"I want to give my son my fullest permissions to my domain," he said.

"Granted," Zeus said. "Is that all?" With a nod, one by one, the Olympians disappeared from the courtroom, until only Aphrodite, Hephaestus and I remained.

She was still standing right in front of me.

"Well, looks like it's just us now," she said as she began to walk around me again, dragging her soft, delicate fingers across the fabric of my ocean blue toga. Then my shoulder. Then my neckline. Hephaestus just stood there, fists clenched, glaring pure hatred at me, but I did nothing to stop her. I had been waiting for this moment since I got here; I saw it coming the moment she looked at me when I sat down in that throne. To her, I was her prize, her plaything, even though her magic hadn't worked on me before. After all, who could resist the most beautiful woman of all creation, Love herself? She was about to find out.

"Mmm," her hand slowly caressed it's way up my neck. "Tall, tan, muscular, handsome… what's a girl to do?" Hephaestus watched on, probably plotting ways to humiliate us both, not that I could blame him. Still, she continued, uncaring. Her hands roamed my body, and I had to stop myself from pushing her away. But I persevered, even as her hands found places I **definitely** didn't want them to be. Funny the way love works, isn't it? Most men would kill to get this kind of 'treatment' from her, yet here I was, and all I could think about was Annabeth, and how Aphrodite hurt us, tried to tear us apart.

Her lips felt like heaven as they travelled up, from my shoulder, my neck, my jaw, each kiss weakening my resolve. I looked up as Hephaestus pushed open the courtroom doors, and looked back at us one more time. I mimed 'wait' just before Aphrodite turned my face back to her.

Her pretty little nose fitted perfectly besides mine, her breath smelled sweet, and her bright eyes bore into mine. Our hands crawled into each other's hair, as slowly, her lips came closer, closer, closer. They brushed against my own, and then I slipped by them. With my mouth mere centimetres from her ear, I spoke, and none too quietly.

"Oh Aphrodite, as beautiful as you are, I can do a lot better than a heartless, manipulative witch like yourself."

Then I parted our bodies, and just before I pushed myself through the door, I added, "And I already have. Besides, you're married, remember?" I nudged Hephaestus in the arm on my way out, and closed the door behind me.


	3. Discontinuation

**Discontinuation**

First, I just want to note that I have thought this through very, very carefully.

It is with a combination of sadness and relief that I announce the discontinuation of God of Heroes.

Look, this story, this concept, it was fun while it lasted, but it didn't merit a sequel.

I'll admit, I don't care about the story stopping, to me, it stopped being fun about halfway through part one.

What I do feel guilty about, however, is on the part of you guys.

I thank you all for the support I have gotten throughout this journey.

When I started Rise of Perseus, I had… absolutely no idea what I was doing, like, at all.

I'm sorry that the story ended like this. I will still check up on reviews and comments, but after this, chapter updates will cease.

If nothing else, I hope the last chapter, 'the last debate,' if you will, was somewhat satisfying, even though the story is inconclusive.

Of course, that's not to say I'm done with fanfiction, but updates will slow, as I have now learned to freakin' finish my work before I stick it on the web.

However, fanfiction isn't my top priority anymore. I want to write this stuff at my leisure, and I now have my own original work starting up that I want to give the fullest attention as possible to.

That, and new… responsibilities, that I have taken up at school, mean that fanfiction now falls low on my list of important things to do, but I will not forget you guys, promise.

I guess what I want to get through to you guys is that, for those who do stick around, thank you for your understanding, it really does mean a lot. For those who don't, I completely understand, and I'm sorry to disappoint.

Last, if you know my stuff, you know that so far I've only focused on PJO/HoO works. That will change. I will still do that stuff, definitely; Rick's books will always hold a place in my heart. But I will possibly… definitely, do other stuff as well, maybe even some crossovers!

Once more, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but this decision I have made for me. It suits me, it takes a weight of my chest and I fully intend not to do such a thing again.

Till next time, or not

\- Mason


End file.
